I Don't Wanna be in Love
by hawkie95
Summary: Draco just broke up with his boyfriend, Harry broke up with Ginny. They find each other at a muggle clud


A/N: Songfic, slash, my first fanfiction. Read and Review. PLEASE!

**I don't wanna be in love**

_**She's going out to forget they were together**__**  
><strong>__**All that time he was taking her for granted**__**  
><strong>__**She wants to see if there's more**__**  
><strong>__**Than he gave she's looking for**__**  
><strong>_

Draco looked in the mirror. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a chain belt, and a black mesh shirt. His eyes were rimmed in grey kohl eyeliner, and his white-blonde hair now had lavender streaks in it. He was going out to get over his break up with Blaise Zabini. He was going to go to a new muggle gay club called The Shadow Box.

_**He calls her up**__**  
><strong>__**He's trippin' on the phone now**__**  
><strong>__**He doesn't want her out there**__**  
><strong>__**And alone now**__**  
><strong>_

Draco had just arrived in muggle London when his cell phone rang. The caller i.d. said Blaise. Draco hit the ignore button, he knew what Blaise would say "Draco, please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I promise I'll change!" Yeah, right, because the last time he said those same words worked out so well.

_**He knows she's movin' it**__**  
><strong>__**Knows she's using it**__**  
><strong>__**Now he's losing it, she don't care**_

_**Everybody put up your hands**__**  
><strong>__**Say I don't wanna be in love**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Feel the beat now**__**  
><strong>__**If you've got nothing left**__**  
><strong>__**Say I don't wanna be in love**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Back it up now**__**  
><strong>__**You've got a reason to live**__**  
><strong>__**Say I don't wanna be in love**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Feelin' good now**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be afraid to get down**__**  
><strong>__**Say I don't wanna be in love**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna be in love**__**  
><strong>_

The music in the club was loud and it had a good beat. Draco went up to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila, downed it and ordered another shot. Just when he was fixing to go to the dance floor he heard a familiar voice. "Draco?"

_**He was always giving her attention**__**  
><strong>__**Looking hard to find the things she mentioned**__**  
><strong>__**He was dedicated but most suckers hate it**__**  
><strong>__**That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him**__**  
><strong>_

Harry was finally free! He had just broken up with Ginny after two years of her using him for his fame and money. He had also decided that, even though he was bi, he was done with girls there was just too much drama. So he was dressing up and going out to a gay muggle club. He was wearing grey skinny jeans, a tight blood red t-shirt, and leather fingerless gloves.

_**She calls him up**__**  
><strong>__**She's trippin' on the phone now**__**  
><strong>__**He had to get up**__**  
><strong>__**And he ain't comin' home now**__**  
><strong>_

As he was walking up to the club his phone signaled that he had a voice message. He checked to see who it was. Ginny. Harry deleted the message without even listening to it. He went into the club and headed straight for the bar, but when he got there he saw a familiar head of blonde hair. "Draco?"

_**He's tryin' to forget her**__**  
><strong>__**That's how we come with him**__**  
><strong>__**When he first met her**__**  
><strong>__**When they first got together**__**  
><strong>_

Draco turned around. "Harry, what are you doing here?" "Trying to forget the worst 'relationship' ever. I didn't know you were gay." "You know what, enough talking, let's dance" "Okay." Draco pulled Harry out on the dance floor just as a new song was coming on.

_**Everybody put up your hands**__**  
><strong>__**Say I don't wanna be in love**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Feel the beat now**__**  
><strong>__**If you got nothing left**__**  
><strong>__**Say I don't wanna be in love**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Back it up now**__**  
><strong>__**You got a reason to live**__**  
><strong>__**Say I don't wanna be in love**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Feelin' good now**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be afraid to get down**__**  
><strong>__**Say I don't wanna be in love**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**To the beat, to the beat, to the beat**__**  
><strong>__**You got nothing to lose**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be afraid to get down**__**  
><strong>_

When they got to the dance floor Draco pulled Harry's back to his chest and they started moving together to the beat. His hands were on Harry's hips. Harry turned in his arms and crashed their lips together. 'This is going to be a really good night' thought Draco.

_**We break up, it's something that we do now**__**  
><strong>__**Everyone has got to do it sometime**__**  
><strong>__**It's okay, let it go**__**  
><strong>__**Get out there and find someone**_

_**It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here**__**  
><strong>__**Get off the wire, know everything is good here**__**  
><strong>__**Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin**__**  
><strong>__**The chance that you got to find a new one**_

_**Everybody put up your hands**__**  
><strong>__**Say I don't wanna be in love**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Feel the beat now**__**  
><strong>__**If you got nothing left**__**  
><strong>__**Say I don't wanna be in love**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Back it up now**__**  
><strong>__**You got a reason to live**__**  
><strong>__**Say I don't wanna be in love**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**Feelin' good now**__**  
><strong>__**Don't be afraid to get down**__**  
><strong>__**Say I don't wanna be in love**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna be in love**_

_**No, no**__**  
><strong>__**Now you know what to do**__**  
><strong>__**So come on, get up, girl**_


End file.
